Fudge
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Feeling neglected and unwanted, Cleo is on the verge of breaking up with Lewis. There is a reason for Lewis ignoring her-fudge. The gooey pleasure known as fudge mends forgotten memories and broken hearts. Presenting a promise ring along with fudge, is it enough to make Cleo stay? One Shot Clewis Fluff


**A.N: I got 4 one shots to be released all about promise I present 'Fudge' 1/4 in the promise ring series. It is Clewis by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own H2O it belongs to Jonathan M Shiff and everybody else who was involved in the making of the show.**

* * *

**_Fudge_**

* * *

_Lewis' P.O.V_

Gently, I smoothed out a large crease in my kiss the chef apron as I slid the final dollop of mixture onto the tray. I carefully manoeuvred the pieces of mixture around so they would set perfectly. Once I has happy with them, I placed the metallic tray into the freezer. Wiping away a small blob of butter from my fingers, I glanced at my watch-12:47 and according to the recipe it would be ready by 14:47. _Perfect timing..._

"Lewis open the door!" Rikki banged on the door loudly from outside.

I shook my head to wake myself out the daze I was in and removed my transfixed gaze from by the freezer to the door. _What on Earth could she want now?_ Quickly walking towards the door I swung open the arched door of my house and crossed my hands over my chest.

"Care to explain the disturbance?" I inquired.

Rikki simply moved her head from one side to the other in response._ How typical of her?_ I laughed half-heartily at her reply as I returned to my previous position inside my home. Once again I anxiously glared at my watch. _Everything needed to be perfect_.

"Are you going to even invite me in?" Rikki sighed.

I raised and eyebrow at her. Pushing an empty coke can out of her path I directed Rikki to a seat. During the duration on the teleportation from the doorway to a chair I couldn't stop fiddling nervously, a million 'what ifs' flooded through my mind. _What if she said no? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if it was too sudden? What if she doesn't like it? _

"I never knew you were a vampire," I commented at the fact she needed to be invited in.

She chuckled sarcastically, soon the room was filled with awkward silence. Rehearsing my sentence in my head, I broke the silence. I always choose my words carefully around Rikki, if I set her off...well I don't want to think what would happen.

"Not to be rude but why did you come here?" I asked curiously.

Rikki was full on hysterical at this point. She then became extremely serious;arms crossed,legs over one and other, an icy glare filled the room with chills and the tone of her voice changed far from sarcastic.

"Cleo." Rikki stated simply, "She is worried about you. Lewis, she made a fair point about you ignoring her all week. I think we should maturely discuss this."

My mouth went dry, I tried force words out but somehow I choked on my own saliva. The stream of fluids inside my body ran out. I was utterly speechless.

"Is she considering..." I gulped, "breaking up with me?"

Sadly, she stared at the floor and murmured a quick possibly. I gawped at this and decided I needed to hurry up with my romantic gesture for Cleo.

"Can you keep a secret?" I breathed heavily.

Rikki stared at my confused, pausing for a moment of pondering, she then gave me a nodding motion. _Hopefully she could stall for me_.

"Ok then. I promise I will explain everything shortly just let me tell you a little story," I announced.

oOoOo

_Flashback (7 year old Lewis and Cleo at school)_

_"No no no! I get the biggest piece 'cause boys are way better than girls. You know it, anyway I got 13/15 on my spelling test, you only got 10/15!" I stuck my tongue out at Cleo and wagged it in her face._

_"In fairness how was I meant to know climb,write,wrong,wrap and tomb all had silent letters? They are tricky words," Cleo rebelled._

_Understandingly I nodded, I didn't understand at all they were all easy words to me. I just patted my hand on Cleo's shoulder as I sneakily took a chocolate button from Cleo's special packet of sweet from Mrs Sunny. I giggled quietly as she began telling me about something I wasn't paying attention to._

_"So I want to call my purple pet unicorn Gerald. Do you think unicorns are expensive? Are you even listening?" Cleo snapped her fingers in my face._

_Shaking awake, I began to ramble on about how unicorns are probably very expensive like $25 or something. That was loads of money. I am lucky to get 20p from my mom and dad! _

_"Anyway are you done with your cheese crackers yet? I want some fudge already!" I complained._

_Cleo tutted at me but all the same revealed a perfectly wrapped silver square piece of foil. My mouth watered at the sight of fudge. Cleo's mom made the best fudge. Everyday we would split the fudge equally into 2 big slabs for each of us. Cleo was kind like that, but on a Friday Cleo would get an extra big piece and we agreed that as a treat on Friday one if us would get more. We lost count of when my turn was so we just guessed really._

_"Stop drooling," Cleo shut my mouth._

_Instantly after it shut it reopened when my eyes saw the chunk of chocolate fudge. It was silky smooth and so so so delicious._

_"If you like it so much why don't you come to mine today and make some fudge with me and Emma?" she suggested. _

_I eagerly nodded. At the end of the today, the 3 of us went to her house and made the best fudge ever!_

_End of Flashback_

_oOoOo_

I shoved my little Nokia into Rikki's face and shown her the photo. It was of Cleo,Emma and me. I was in the middle and Cleo was on the left and Emma the right. We was in matching chef uniforms and as the camera clicked both girls kissed me on the cheek as a joke. I fondled my left cheek happily at the memories.

"Meaning?" Rikki wondered.

"I am giving Cleo a ring," I blabbed.

I regretted it straight away.

"Lewis and Cleo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first com-" I stopped her.

"A promise ring," I explained. "Now you must go, I'll explain another time. I must see Cleo!" I proclaimed.

oOoOo

_See u soon. Met u at secret fishing spot in 10, kk? -L xxx_

I held my phone into the air and eagerly stared blankly at the tiny screen awaiting the ding, signalling a reply. Within seconds a reply came.

_Great! I been meaning 2 talk 2 u_. -C xxx

Smiling at my myself, I thrust the striped candy bag out of my pocket and began heading towards my secret spot.

oOoOo

Glancing at my watch, I knew I had only a matter of minutes until Cleo would be here so I didn't have long to prepare. Instantly, I got to work.

Laying a woven basket on the sandy shore, I fished (ha ha get it? Fish...Beach? I scolded myself for the bad joke) out a ocean printed spread. I neatly placed it on a sand hill, a fair distance away form the water. Following that, I brought out my two best china sets with blue ivory patterns on and set a place. Once I done that, I had some bluebell scented canals to be lit and contained by a candle holder in the middle of the blanket. Small seashells shaped a love heart around the scene, I beamed at the sight of my masterpiece.

"Hi," a female voice giggled.

I sharply turned around to see a gorgeous looking Cleo. Her hair was pin straight, going way past her back, she wore a knee length turquoise dress. The dress was strapless with a heart shaped neckline, silver glitter filled the breast half of the dress. Cleo's make-up was simple yet elegant. The eye shadow was a tanned colour, blush filled her cheeks, foundation made her look more tanned, false eyelashes brought out the colour in her eyes and the hot pink lipstick set the outfit off. A true beauty.

"Glad you came," I greeted her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," her eyes gleamed back at me.

We tucked in under the half moon. I packed a min picnic, full of finger sandwiches cut into the shape of unicorns, cheese and crackers, cheesecake, salad, tuna pasta etc. The food was selections that were suitable for the occasion, I even tried to drop some subtle hints by putting in food we used to have in our packed lunches.

"I feel like a little kid again," I chuckled.

Cleo placed her bowl of salad on the blanket, suddenly becoming serious. The entire beach silenced as she cleared her throat. With worried eyes, I looked at her scared.

"I think we need time apart." her eyes welled with tears, "It's not that I don't love you, it's just you seem too distant. We need to turn the heat down on our relationship temporarily."

My heart thumped out of my chest, we were over? O-V-E-R, the word rolled round my tongue like a flame was dancing in my mouth. My eyes pricked with tears myself. I became very sweaty,downhearted and my entire face paled. Everything seemed to be going so well.

The ex of mine stood up to leave, seeing that I needed to be alone. I couldn't let her slip through my bony fingers. It was like when your ice cream melts on a sunny day and you wish you had it sooner.

"NO!" I cried.

She halted in her path.

"Wait let me at least give you this," I dug into my pocket.

Comically, I got down on one knee and presented Cleo with the striped bag. She didn't laugh, she walked away. The sense of humour failed me. We were over, nothing could change that.

"Please look inside. I neglected you to do this for you. I was busy planning this. I'm sorry. I will never hurt you, just allow me one more chance. I will do anything for you. Till death do us part," I proclaimed.

Cleo instantly came face to face with me. Her eyes glimmered, mine met hers. She opened up the bag only to cry with tears of joy.

"This is my mother's recipe, how?" Cleo wondered popping one piece of fudge into her mouth.

I tapped my nose, as I did so she just discovered the ring. The promise ring. Engraved in it was 'I'm always here', I really had to splash out for the engravery but the look on Cleo's face made it all worth it.

Gently, Cleo cupped the ring in her hands and rocked it back and to. It was as if the ring was a baby. Then, she slid it on her slender finger.

"I love you. Thank you, I think this makes up for ignoring me. Just about," Cleo laughed.

Stroking the final piece of soft fudge, Cleo lay it on a plate and split the chunk into two large slabs. Hodling her hand out, I gratefully took a bit of the fudge. As it melted in my mouth, a long trail of drool slithered out of my mouth.

"Stop drooling!" She giggled at the memory.

* * *

**A.N: Mmmmmm, this idea came to me while I was making fudge at weekend so yeah. Review please. I accept critism unless you are just basically being picky like 'You use the word "and" too much' or 'You forgot a comma after _' or 'This is so stupid'. I don't know something just flame like.**

**P.S: To CYKAS for about 1 month my iPad been took of me and the internet been down. So everything was sorted only yesterday meaning I haven't started the next chap which I will get right on now.**


End file.
